fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuki Hinata
---- Kazuki Hinata (日向和希 Kazuki Hinata) is a member of the guild Anaesi Ars, where he serves as barkeep and gardener alongside his partner and boyfriend, Nolan Eisold. With a natural aptitude for Light and Sound Magic, he has been an invaluable addition to the guild and a close companion to Nodoka Kosui, the guild's leader. Among Anaesi Ars' members, he considers himself to be a close confidant to most, going out of his way to talk to others when they look lonesome. A bright, sunny disposition leads him to make friends quickly and easily, welcoming in even the most asocial people with a warm smile. His friendliness is second nature, a trait evident in all the Hinata family. Though he is still trying to work past his own inner struggles, he doesn't feel the need to put up any false smiles, wearing his heart on his sleeve and not minding what others might think. Though he can be considered somewhat naive, Kazuki expresses that he wants to be open to encourage others to be as well, promoting a positive atmosphere in the guild. Appearance Kazuki is a very warm and inviting individual, both in looks and personality. An endearing smile is common on the young man's face, softening his facial features. With a natural charm about him, he seems to attract people and animals quite easily, making friends easily and happily. Dressed in vibrant, cozy sweaters, he appears to be better suited to the college experience than the life of a Mage. He has messy, ear-length golden-blonde hair that sticks up and out at odd angles. Despite an unkempt appearance, his hair is rather soft and easy to comb through, just stubborn when it comes to style. It is naturally brown, however, and the longer he goes without dyeing it again, the more apparent this becomes. When his roots darken, those around him often start referring to him as Sunflower, as though to remind him to redo his hair. Kazuki's eyes are large and round, making him appear from more youthful than he is. They are a warm amber hue, reminiscent of a honeycomb. Often filled with a sense of entrancement with the world around him, he has seemed to keep a childish wonder about him despite a sudden shift into adulthood. A straight nose, full lips, wide cheeks, and a strong jaw give him a cute, boyish facial structure. He is not particularly tall, sitting some few inches below the average for humans and generally being much shorter than the average Mage. Narrow shoulders and a slim physique make him appear very ill-suited for physical combat. Beneath his adolescent stature is a toned musculature, keeping in shape in any manner of ways, from gardening to lifting weights and running. He has a considerable amount of muscle definition, particularly in his calves, thighs, and biceps, though, again, he doesn't seem all too impressive in comparison to other Mages his age, or even younger. He has soft, rosy skin, his cheeks, shoulders, and back dusted with freckles during the sunnier seasons, only more prominent ones sticking around during the winter. His guild mark rests above his heart, the curling shell a soft gold hue. He has a smooth, graceful gait, generally carrying a sense of calm wherever he goes. Kazuki's sense of dress fits well with the rest of him, bright colors and a homey, worn feel to everything he dons. Light colored cotton tees and jeans are his go-to outfit, paired with plain sneakers and a jacket. Through all climates, he is seen with a jacket or sweater of some kind, the only more consistent article on his person a pair of bright orange headphones. A soft, upbeat tune typically plays from the device, with Kazuki walking in perfect time to its beat. The scent of flowers seems to follow him wherever he goes, due to his time spent in the guild's blooming gardens. Personality & Traits Kazuki is an incredibly inviting individual, naturally exuding a friendly aura about him. He attracts the attention of many people, adults and children alike, and even animals, living beings tending to gravitate towards him. With a bright smile on his face, making friends has never been hard for him. As the guild's longest-serving member, save its leader, he has taken it upon himself to become familiar with his guildmates, not wanting to fall behind when it comes to introducing himself to new members. He has a number of responsibilities as Nodoka's assistant, but does them with great pride, helping expand his already extensive family. He is a conversationalist, seeking to know as much as he can about his guildmates as well as be as open as he can with them. He is rarely one to decline an offer to talk, whether that be for advice or just friendly chit-chat. He talks about his past experiences and familial bonds with great pride and reflection, wanting to be, if anything else, a reminder to keep those important to you close but to not be afraid to branch out either. He is unafraid of who he is or what he's done, knowing that he is doing his best to move forward and continue to grow. He is as entertaining as he is entertained, finding the continuous antics of his guild exciting to participate in or simply witness. It's not uncommon to catch him laughing, the guild's rambunctious team of teenagers being the leading cause of his joyous mirth. He can be seen joining in on some of their hijinks, a huge grin on his face as he does outlandish things. Alongside this, he convinces his boyfriend, usually with the help of a friend or two, to participate in some of the generational humor, making him do odd dance moves or otherwise say weird things. Aside from the high-energy activities, he is seen casually having tea with Nodoka and other guildmates. As he runs the guild's bar, he is known to approach his guildmates with trays of hot tea, offering a conversation in return for their company. Kazuki has a high degree of wanderlust and passion for knowledge, an underlying factor for his departure from home. While nowhere near a genius, he is known to possess a wide range of knowledge, most of it being passing facts, though he has a deeper understanding of a variety of topics. Prior to his departure, he had wanted to pursue a career in psychology, wanting to help others best he could with battling their own inner demons. While he never did follow through, he took an intermediate class in high school and takes his time in keeping up with various leaders in the field and their publications. After meeting Nolan, Kazuki's knowledge on various plantlife has expanded, mostly as he listens to him talk about his passion, one of few things that get his green eyes to light up. After spending several years with Nodoka, he has also learned a great deal about Magic, from its offensive to everyday applications, strengthening his skill as a Mage and shaping him into a rather intelligent teacher as well. Despite having a level of self-confidence, compliments on his abilities or physical appearance catch him off guard most times. Nodoka and Nolan are both quite familiar with the red tinge of his cheeks, their genuine feelings and thoughts having the most effect on him. Receiving gifts appears to have a similar effect, especially if he has nothing to offer in return. The blush also appears when he does something particularly embarrassing. Among these are the "flirtatious" sayings the Super Rookies urge him to say to Nolan and being caught talking to inanimate objects, usually in a cute, baby voice, but occasionally cursing them out when he accidentally stubs his toe. Kazuki seems to live without regrets, pursuing his ambitions to the end. While leaving his family was a great source of shame for years, he has learned to let go of his past mistakes. He visits his home in Attine frequently, oftentimes returning with a younger sibling or two. He is a family-oriented person, by way of his upbringing, as well as having a genuine interest in smaller children. He serves as an older brother figure for many, a goofy smile and candidacy helping cheer others up when they're down. He is also shown to have an express interest in music. This is especially evident by the earphones constantly on his person, the bright orange device chirping a happy tune as he travels. He has a knack for most instruments, capable of playing various string, brass, woodwind, and percussion, though being very partial to the ukulele he usually carries with him. He can also sing fairly well and is known for singing his actions when performing menial chores to make them more appealing. While inconsistent, many of them include three or four lines that he just repeats. Relationships History A Star is Born Kazuki was born into a young and small family, parents no older than 21 when they brought their second child into the world. The town of Attine welcomed the newborn, his life celebrated in newspapers of the small community. His only sibling, Megumi, was two years older than he was, and the pair took quickly to each other. He couldn't do much, but she would blabber on and on as she waved her toys until he could play with her. She was the first to witness him crawl, stand, and talk, his parents quickly following with a camera. Though usually a happy child, screamed whenever Megumi wasn't around and had trouble calming down until he saw her again. As Kazuki grew, his attachment to his older sister never waned, and the two did everything together, even as their other siblings were born. They would run through their neighborhood, cheerful shrieks and laughter following them wherever they went. They learned Light and Sound Magic from their neighbors, and though their skills were few, they became rather proficient, adapting spells from the limited pool of knowledge they had. With creativity blossoming like wildflowers, the two began causing mischief in their house, making toys and tools disappear through their combined efforts just to see the drama unfold between their family members. Joy radiated from the pair, and it seemed their adventures had no end, the world as bright and hopeful as they wanted it to be. All Summer Days End It was sometime after he went to middle school that Kazuki's endless summers had come to a close. Megumi had contracted a horrific disease, and she was bedridden almost immediately after diagnosis. He could only see her when he wore a face mask and gloves, and even then he was sometimes limited to staying several feet away for fear her body would give out. He watched the light fade from her eyes, her sallow skin and dull hair looking nothing like the pink-skinned, blonde sister he knew. Most days, Kazuki went to the hospital after school, and those he didn't, he spent in a daze. He felt as though his world had crumbled, though the sun's continuous rise and fall seemed to taunt him. His life went on without her, however much it pained him. He went to school with a smile and came home with good grades, the only thing keeping him going was the thought that his positive behavior would aid in Megumi's recovery. No matter how much he hoped, wished, and begged, Megumi's death came just before his graduation into high school. His friends offered little to ease his pain, most too preoccupied with their own lives to give more than a pat on his back. His parents seemed to be just as distraught as he was, and soon it became difficult for him to bear being with them. He began spending all his free time away from home, hidden away in alleys and the surrounding forest, practicing his Magic in the hopes that somehow, Megumi would come back to him, returning in the wee hours of the morning to his parents, worrying over bills and groceries for that week. He found it difficult to wake up most mornings, heading to school with eye bags and a blank expression. He rarely spoke anymore, the young, bright boy dying along with his sister. His grades slipped and his parents did little to help him, barely managing to feed their children. Chasing Sunsets After graduating from Attine High School, Kazuki packed his meager belongings and wrote a note before disappearing in the dead of night. He worked for anybody and anything, performing menial tasks and dangerous jobs for a source of income. He traveled throughout Fiore in search of something to live for, and he was able to find several someones. While in search of a place to stay, Kazuki ended up getting lost in the woods and passing out. He awoke the next morning in a barn, with a young man looking after him. Frightened at first, he nearly attacked him, but soon calmed down. He talked with the boy, who he learned was named Nolan, and tried to convince him to go on an adventure with him. This surprised him even, as he wasn't even sure he wanted to be exploring anymore. Nolan declined the offer, sending Kazuki off with a goodbye and some rations. Kazuki continued on his mission for a purpose, meeting another young man by the name of Michael. He was able to encourage Kazuki to stay in Dawn City, and the pair quickly fell for each other. Their affections burned hot and fast, but they were a matchstick destined for ashes. For two months they stayed together, exchanging sweet words that became little more than empty nothings by the end. The two tried to rekindle their passion but it had fallen flat, and with a somber goodbye, Kazuki left Dawn City, once again unable to remain in a place that reminded him of lost loves. He felt another part of himself had vanished and he wandered again, his mind and heart desolate. The Sun Will Rise Again Kazuki finds a job in Crocus to visit a nearby woodland to recover a lost jewel. He accepts it, the reward too great to pass up, especially because finding the precious stone would prove easy considering his abilities. He once again ended up lost in the woods, but finds what appears to be a young woman, working diligently on an old, abandoned inn. She points him in the right direction, but not before she can ask him to assist her. He declined at first, but after finding the jewel and returning it to its rightful owner, he found Nodoka again. He began helping her fix up the inn, finding her desire to start a guild that she would treat as her family noble and kindhearted. After the building was complete, she offered him a spot in its ranks, and with little hesitation, he accepted. He placed the mark over his heart and went on a mission to find Nolan again. He found the farm with less trouble this time, and with Anaesi Ars' Guild Mark as proof of his allegiance, he was able to convince the timid man to come with him. Since joining, Kazuki has taken up post as the Barkeep and Nodoka's assistant, as well as helping Nolan on their farm, supplying the guild and nearby farmer's market with food. With some push from Nodoka, he went back home, and his family welcomed him with open arms. His siblings have become honorary members of the guild, visiting at least once a month. Kazuki continues to try and strengthen his bonds with his family and new friends, wanting to make up for the time he lost when he ran away. Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kazuki is not a trained combatant, never having any teacher to properly guide his form when fighting. While this would seemingly put him at a disadvantage, —and at times it does— his masterful combination of magical and physical combat allows him to surpass most masters of hand-to-hand in a one-on-one situation. His combat style is most reminiscent of and , drawing inspiration from the fluid, fast-paced, and defensive style the two possess. Kazuki's extreme speed, reflexes, and flexibility, as well as his talent in gymnastics, guides his talent in hand-to-hand fighting. He is rarely one to interrupt the momentum of a battle, instead, fitting himself into it to turn the tides to his favor. He utilizes his own quick movements to deal efficient and powerful strikes, and then just as quickly moves to evade counterattacks. He uses gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers to quickly gain momentum and deliver attacks his otherwise average strength wouldn't afford him. His incredible ability to read his opponents allows him to find the best way to dispatch them without sacrificing time and energy. Being that his strength is lacking when in comparison to other Mages, as well as having a smaller frame in comparison to other males, he has been noted to use their momentum against them. When they power up particularly strong punches, kicks, or attempt to tackle them, he uses their momentum against them. He quickly strikes their dominant leg, forcing them off balance before grabbing them and delivering a devastating throw to the ground. This is a favored tactic when he is aiming to quickly finish fights, especially against enraged opponents who have lost all sense of control. Aside from this throwing tactic, he performs a variety of different joint locks and pinning techniques to incapacitate opponents. In addition to this, he performs various hand strikes, kicks, elbow strikes, and knee strikes, something that most likely stems from his self-taught nature. When backed into a corner, he is one to remain as calm as can be, thinking clearly despite extreme pressure. While lacking in traditional training, Kazuki's abilities in hand-to-hand aren't to be underestimated. He is easily capable of dispatching opponents larger than himself, using his unassuming stature to his advantage. In addition, he has been seen taking on multiple opponents, whether on his own or with the help of a team, expertly guiding himself to victory with a level-headed air that seems to calm those around him as well. Most devastating is his ability to combine his physical attributes with his skill in magic. By powering up his physical strikes with light or sound, he can deal bone-shattering damage with something he could ordinarily only cause bruises with. In addition to this, he is known to disorient his opponents by assaulting their auditory and visual systems to make his job much easier, if they don't bail out of a fight immediately after losing two of their most prominent stimuli systems. Physical Capabilities Heightened Senses: Having grown up with visual and auditory magics, Kazuki's physiology has adjusted to allow him to use them to the best of his abilities. His sense of sight is greater than that of the average Mage, granting him greater night vision and allowing him to adjust to the sudden loss of light much faster than normal. In addition to this, he can see farther and more clearly than most, allowing him to pick up on the minute mannerisms of others from fair distances, which in turn grants him clarity in the midst of a battle. His sense of hearing is also heightened, allowing him to hear from farther distances. He can also hear a greater range of sounds, comparable to the hearing of a cat, though obviously, without the same homing ability. Because of his enhanced visual and auditory systems, Kazuki's sense of balance is also extremely good, allowing him to easily maneuver on small or shaky platforms without falling over. Enhanced Strength: Kazuki's strength, while not his most tremendous ability, is still rather devastating. He is capable of lifting several times his own body weight, moving heavy objects out of his way with relative ease. Purposeful strikes he deals have been noted to be able to destroy simple materials like wood and concrete and leaving dents in metal constructs. It is noted he is not able to pull this strength from nowhere, and it usually comes from increased momentum from his footwork and bodily movements. Phenomenal Reflexes: Kazuki's reflexes are by far his most enhanced skill, an ability that is so great most find it incredibly difficult to land a definitive hit. His heightened visual awareness allows him to see and accurately predict his opponent's next move, allowing him to get out of the way or prepare a defensive measure. He is able to dodge arrows, bullets, and most magical projectiles with relative ease, even from mid-range. In close combat, he can evade strikes from those even on par with his speed. All-in-all, Kazuki is incredibly difficult to hit unless distracted. Remarkable Speed: Kazuki's speed is one of his most impressive attributes and the center of his fighting style, along with his reflexes and agility. His choices in magic have had some influence on his abilities, though his raw speed pales in comparison to light. That being said, his movements aren't too be underestimated, and he has been seen running across expansive battlefields in a matter of seconds to attack, defend, or evade. In addition to foot speed, he is able to deliver strikes with an intensity and speed that is difficult to follow, allowing him to deal devastating damage in as little time as possible without being hit. Extraordinary Agility: Stemming from his speed and reflexes, Kazuki's agility is incredible. He is able to move around the battlefield with surprising skill, even evading attacks from several opponents at once. He can make hairpin turns, stop, and start moving at a moment's notice, allowing him to make the best use of his physical attributes. Even against equally fast opponents, Kazuki always seems to be at least one step ahead of them. High Flexibility: Kazuki has an incredible degree of flexibility, an ability that has served well in close-quarters combat numerous times. He is able to bend and twist his body to fantastic effect, allowing him to dodge incoming attacks in ways normal people generally wouldn't. On top of this, he is able to fold his body into a rather compact form, allowing him to fit into tight spaces that would be inaccessible otherwise. He is also double-jointed, allowing him to stretch his joints farther than normal as well, granting him superb maneuverability. Enhanced Durability: Kazuki can take serious physical punishment before giving into pain, a feature he's adapted after grueling physical training while he was traveling. He can survive falls from several stories high with minimal damage to his body, allowing him to tank several hits from much stronger opponents without breaking down. He is not invulnerable, however, and easily recognizes his limits, especially when compared to stockier foes, and tends to fall back on his speed in fights to avoid hits. Incredible Stamina: One of Kazuki's most notable qualities, stamina attributed to a rough-and-tumble childhood and the few years he spent living on scraps as he traveled. He is able to withstand rather lengthy battles without giving into fatigue, capable of giving his all for an extensive amount of time. In addition to this, his body seems to produce far less lactic acid than most people, as well as flushes out this acid at a higher rate, allowing him to go longer and recover faster. Assorted Abilities Talented Gymnast and Freerunner: Kazuki's abilities that were sharpened outside of battle have lent themselves to his general combat style quite well. From a young age, Kazuki has had a fascination with gymnastic maneuvers, learning more basic techniques in his youth and expanding on them in his later years. Self-taught, he is not considered to be the best at what he does, though he is able to perform various acrobatic feats without falling or stumbling. This allows him greater freedom in dodging around attacks, for instance, performing front flips over his opponents to get out of the way of an incoming attack. In addition to this, he has learned to best use his surroundings to his advantage. He jumps onto and off of high platforms to gain greater momentum and lands easily, rolling to minimize impact and gliding back onto his feet to continue moving forward. Incredible Intelligence: Kazuki's hunger and aptitude for learning allowed him to develop a rather large pool of knowledge throughout his lifetime. In his high school career, he dedicated a lot of time to his studies, excelling in science and language related classes, and eventually taking intermediate classes in psychology. This had led him to develop a rather intimate understanding of the human mind and body, granting him a greater understanding of himself and others. While he is by no means a professional, he has been noted to dedicate a lot of his time to helping others work through mental blocks and often helps his guild master in teaching his guildmates. His mind is constantly at work in the midst of battle as well, and he watches his opponents for telltale signs of fatigue or weakness to exploit. While somewhat brutal, he is unafraid to attack his target's where it hurts in order to finish a fight most efficiently, especially when they threaten his or other's safety. *'Skilled Tactician:' Kazuki's extensive knowledge has also been dedicated to following several mages throughout their careers. He favored tacticians, enjoying a purposeful and efficient battle far more than one fought through raw physical might. He has adopted a mish-mosh of some of his favorites, using his speed to efficiently take out his opponents. His high reflexes and senses allow him to have a heightened awareness that grants him the ability to see things in slow motion in certain instances. When working with others, he prioritizes their safety over his own in most, if not all circumstances. Natural Charisma: Kazuki has a natural aura around him that attracts attention with ease. A kind, warm smile ever present on his face, he has been described as an easily approachable person. His smooth and thoughtful tone is inexplicably trustworthy and he makes friends with incredible ease. He also has the incredible ability to de-escalate situations before they get too heated, and with several different personalities mingling in one guild, he has been seen making use of this fairly often. Magic Magical Abilities Phenomenal Magic Prowess: Kazuki is in possession of a grand level of Magic Power, and through his masterful understanding of its functions, uses, and the manipulation of his own and raw ethernano, he has become a truly powerful mage. His expertise in two Elemental Caster Magics gives him a great understanding of how a wider branch of similar magics' function and his curious nature has further expanded this knowledge. After meeting several mages on his travels and joining Anaesi Ars, he has learned numerous types of Caster and Holder Magics beyond his own. He has a wide range of possible combinations and counters with other magics, and is most often seen assisting Nolan's Plant Magic, as his magic complements growth very well. Innate Magical Ability: Growing up in a small town with little to do, Kazuki began learning magic at a very young age. His parents were well-versed in more commonplace magics, and he was blessed to be fairly adept at magic from the beginning. While he wasn't a prodigy, he was able to pick up on skills very quickly, surpassing most of his neighbors and being on par with his older sister. Expansive Magic Origin: Roughly two decades worth of practice has allowed his magic origin to blossom, allowing him to keep pace with other experienced mages. Similar to most other mages, he is able to release a Magical Aura and it is reflective of his personality. A bright, shimmering gold, it shrouds him in a heavenly glow, softly lighting and obscuring his features. Affronting to the eyes at first, he can temporarily blind his opponents simply by releasing it, allowing him time to subdue them before a situation can further escalate. Beyond this, it is an effective intimidation tactic, the power released matching with the loss of sight to create an unknown enemy, something that can easily be more frightening than a known monster. His aura can range in size from a few inches off his body to roughly a mile in radius, though expanding it to such sizes requires a greater amount of energy without it losing any strength. Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Kō no Mahō) is a Caster and Elemental Magic that allows Kazuki to manipulate and its associated properties. As the antithesis and natural opposite of Darkness Magic and other Black Arts, the casting methods and applications of Light Magic are very different and can be altered in innumerable ways to produce varying effects. As stated, Light Magic is very versatile, in a way many other Element Magics cannot achieve. Without any effects induced, it is naturally very benevolent, making those around it feel a sense of hope and happiness. It can take on a searing effect, similar to a Fire Mage, capable of producing serious burns, though this makes it far more likely to become uncontrollable. It can also become cold, having a profound draining effect on those around it, and behaving most similar to a liquid, flowing despite attempts to consolidate its form. As the opposite of Dark Magics, Light Magic allows him to make things around him much lighter, rather than inducing intense gravitational pull. When surrounded by Light Magic, he becomes far more agile, and he is even capable of canceling the effects of Gravity Magic to a certain extent. He may manipulate the way people receive light, refracting it around objects to make them seemingly disappear. This is especially useful when he needs to remain hidden, however, it takes a large amount of concentration to keep anything in motion "invisible". He can manipulate the light to form tangible constructs similar to a Molding Mage, though these things are much more rudimentary, simple blades and walls to use for offensive and defense. Kazuki has been practicing Light Magic since he was young, at first simply for parlor tricks, but then developing them further for his use as a professional Mage. He is very inclined to use it in tandem with his Sound Magic, producing devastating effects, capable of taking out trained individuals with very basic spells. He is capable of manipulating things that aren't necessarily his element but do produce light, taking a significant punch out of his opponent's attacks. After training under a Wizard Saint he has been shown to have such refined control over the element that he could emulate properties of other elements so well he could trick Slayer Mages into eating them. - Defensive Spells= Light Shield (光盾, Kō Tate): Kazuki focuses on a specific point in front of himself, directing his Magic Origin there, forming a barrier of Light. Like most shields, it is tangible and solid, defending against physical and magical attacks alike. It is incredibly durable, capable of taking hits from various weapons-users and hand-to-hand combatants without cracking, as well as absorbing the impact of spells of moderate strength. The Light Shield seems to have a particular strength against Darkness and Shadow-related Magics, diminishing their power at a far greater rate than most other spells it comes across. *'Light Box' (光箱. Kō Hako): By expanding on the principles of his Light Shield spell, Kazuki forms solid walls of light all around his opposition, trapping them within the subsequent box. It is just as powerful as his standard shield, and even more useful. It allows him to set up more spells, typically Virgo's Powder Flurry or Sound Magic spells that are trapped within the space and continuously echo to prove the most effective. In addition this, he can hide within the space by using Refraction around the outside, and the unchanging structure makes it much easier to hold the spell up without sacrificing immense reserves and concentration. Golden Knight (金色鎧, Kiniro Yoroi): Kazuki shrouds his body in a bright, golden light, acting as an armor without impeding his movements. The light is rather thin but is incredibly durable, capable of taking hits from world-class swordsmen and leaving Kazuki relatively unaffected. The armor shifts around his body as he moves, allowing him to make sharp turns and direction changes without being stopped by clunky armor. As it is made of light, it is weightless as well, ensuring he is not slowed down. - Supplementary Spells= Light as a Feather (羽としての光, Hane to Shite no Kō): Kazuki surrounds himself in a layer of Light Magic, possessing very little defensive properties in and of itself. Instead, it produces an anti-gravity effect, lessening the effects of gravity on himself enough that he can float in the air for periods of time. This makes his already impressive speed much greater and he can more easily dodge around his opponents moves. This can be extended to anything he is holding as well, allowing him to use it on people he has physical contact with. Disruption (破壊, Hakai): Kazuki creates a high-energy stream of Light Magic, though rather than using it offensively, he makes it completely intangible. He directs the stream towards a metallic surface, and when they come into contact, the metal releases electrons, creating an electric field around it, making it slightly magnetic. This disrupts nearby technology, including prosthetics or communications devices. Additionally, if enough energy is put, more electrons will be released, allowing him to generate an electric current strong enough to zap his opponents. This version of the spell is used when his opponent has any metal in their possession, attacking them from where they least expect. Often times, it is mistaken for him causing a stream of electricity to run up their weapon and towards them, adding to the illusion that he is not simply a Light Mage. Refraction (屈折, Kussetsu): Kazuki focuses on the light surrounding a certain object or person, typically a weapon or himself, and refracts the light around it to show what's around it. This causes the object to become invisible, despite it never disappearing at all. When using it on himself, especially in tandem with a silencing spell from Sound Magic, he can become almost completely untraceable to the average mage; he can only be tracked by smell, magic sensing, or infrared light when this spell is in use. He can perform sneak attacks when using this spell, or throw invisible projectiles to catch his opponents by surprise. The spell requires an intense amount of concentration when the object he's refracting is in motion, and if one can follow him, his movements are more telegraphed as a result, making him easier to catch. }} Sound Magic Sound Magic ( 音の魔法, Oto no Mahō) is a powerful and versatile Caster Magic involving the manipulation of , , and . A fairly simple magic to learn and adapt, Kazuki has become a proficient Sound Magic User, capable of performing the lower level spells with devastating effects. As stated, the Magic revolves around the changes in sound, created by Kazuki or in the world around him. The sound waves can be affected in a number of ways, altering the wavelengths, frequencies, pitch, volume, or feedback to attain the desirable results. For example, creating low-frequency waves produces powerful vibrations, while high-frequency waves produce ear-piercing, deafening shrieks. These sound waves can travel through any medium, including most Magics, making it inescapable, especially once Kazuki has locked onto the person's specific frequencies. Kazuki is famous for using Sound Magic to disorient his opponents and deal considerable damage in limited amounts of time. He intends to finish fights quickly, generally by non-violent means by way of his abilities though can become destructive if provoked far enough. By upsetting his opponent's sensitive auditory system, breaking his opponent's spells and weaponry, and powering up his physical attributes with vibrations, he is able to be an all-around good defensive and offensive fighter simultaneously. He can also make tangible constructs to serve defensive and offensive purposes, in a manner similar to, but slightly less refined than, Molding Magic. As a very gifted mage, learning under a multitude of other practitioners as well as a master of Magic practices in general, Kazuki's use of Sound Magic is far above the average. He locks onto frequencies with an almost unheard of speed, perfectly replicating them after witnessing them three times. His physical capabilities tied with this empowering Magic make him a formidable foe in a straight hand-to-hand fight despite a seemingly underwhelming appearance. Fundamental Skills *'Sound Adjustment' (音調整, Otochōsei): This technique allows Kazuki to alter the volume and tone of particular sounds for varying effects. By manipulating the amplitude of sound waves, he can control the volume of a sound; reducing the volume of his breathing and footsteps for stealth, or raising the volume of a sound to the point where it can burst his opponent's eardrum. By altering the pitch of a sound, the user is capable of damaging their auditory system without being detected or creating a constant, high-pitched shriek to slowly drive his foes mad. Generally, its ineffective on its own in a fight, but by using it to the extremes, he can produce rather profound effects. *'Frequency Change' (周波数更, Shūhasūkō): This allows Kazuki to manipulate the frequencies produced by sound waves. This is generally done to create powerful vibrations that enhance his physical abilities such as strength and durability. By reducing the frequency of an incoming projectile, he can drastically lower the speed it's moving at him, even getting rid of its momentum altogether. *'Acoustic Pressure' (音圧, Onatsu): This technique allows Kazuki to manifest his Sound Magic in the form of a visible, tangible, semi-solid by catalyzing it with his Magic Origin. The semi-solid produced can be molded in a variety of ways, such as pulses, waves, barriers, and even complex shapes such as arms and weaponry. He can even use this to unleash pulses of sonic energy to propel himself forward, enhancing his speed to 150 mph or to launch himself into the air and suspend there, mimicking flight by releasing pulses to keep himself airborne. - Defensive Spells= Resonant Shell (共鳴の殻, Kyōmei no Kara): Kazuki compresses Sound Magic around his body to serve as a second skin against impacts, including blunt and piercing damage. By nature, it is a strong defensive spell, but over time, it compiles more strength from the strikes is defends against. When attacks connect with the shell, it absorbs the sound energy released by the movements, increasing its strength, and by proxy, Kazuki's durability. As expected, the longer the spell is active, the more it drains his Magic Origin. Echo (残響, Zankyō): Kazuki begins by sensing the sound waves produced by an oncoming attack, then producing two sound waves that perfectly replicate the behaviors of the offending projectile. The first sound wave absorbs and nullifies the momentum of the attack, and the second wave will send the original spell back where it came from. It can be used in any range but is generally reserved for mid to long range combat. However, when engaged in close range, Kazuki may use it to stop his opponent's momentum and then sending them flying backward with the same power they used on him. - Supplementary Spells= Disruption (混乱, Konran): By using the Sound Adjustment technique, Kazuki exerts an inaudible, low-frequency tone that targets the inner ear and vestibular system of anyone with range. This sound disrupts the particles within the inner ear, causing acute vertigo, nausea, and loss of balance to anyone within fifteen meters of him, including allies. Even trained acrobats and those with superior senses of equilibrium have a difficult time moving when this spell is in effect. Null (空白, Kūhaku): By utilizing the Frequency Change technique, Kazuki releases a counter-vibration frequency that cancels out another object's vibrational frequency, causing it to shatter. This spell can be performed on anything, including Magic if the right touch is applied. Inanimate matter is most easily affected by the spell, making weaponry almost impossible to use without worrying it will shatter. Sentient life can also be affected, but this requires precise skill and concentration. It takes Kazuki a few seconds to lock onto inanimate object's frequencies, and he may only witness a Caster using their Magic three times for him to be able to neutralize it. As he's never used it on a living creature, it can be assumed that it would take him a fair amount of time to properly perform the spell in such a way. Mimic (真似, Mane): When speaking, Kazuki can manipulate the tone of his or another's voice to sound like a variety of other things, namely other people. It is used to deceive others into giving him valuable information, typically when he's on jobs. Additionally, he can alter the tones of those who use voice-related magics, like , and disrupt their abilities so that they cannot enchant others. Finally, he uses it casually, confusing his guildmates by imitating an agitated Nodoka, only for them to find a giggling Kazuki where they expected their purple-haired guild master. Purr (鳴く, Naku): Kazuki releases a low-frequency tone, making a sound similar to a cat's purr. This sound mimics the properties of Healing Magic, granting him the ability to mend broken bones when this spell is applied on himself or others. The frequency increases bone density, and after using the spell for a great deal of his life, it has become relatively twice as hard to break his bones than with normal humans. Purr also aids in the respiratory systems, opening up airways within the body in case of illness. }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Legal Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Sound Magic User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Anaesi Ars Member Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters